Lee has to 'GO'
by pansagecilan
Summary: i dont now how to put it in to a summary if you can think of one after reading it i'll put it have and give you creidt for it so yeah read and enjoy i guess Enjoy and good wishes From Pansagecilan


((OK this is just some Random story I was dared to write so here it is so at the and tell me if you want me to continue it or something and yeah I hope you enjoy))

Tenten was trying her hardest not to laugh. The keyword was trying, because she was failing miserably.

Rock Lee was just standing there not doing anything he was moving nor speaking he was to embarrassed to.

_5 times 7 is 35. Okay Tenten, you can do this. Don't laugh. 5 times 8 is 40. Phew._

Neji stood next to Tenten doing the same thing as her, but for different reasons.

_5 times 9 is 45. Okay Neji, you can do this. Don't kill him_

The three of them stood in perfect silence except the occasional bursts of laughter from Tenten. Rock lee still did nothing.

The weapons master imagined that Lee must have been feeling so embarrassed at the moment

It wasn't every day that a 15-year-old taijutsu master pees his pants on top of the most homicidal Hyuuga's shirt…

*early that day*

"PLEASE Neji I really have to gooooooo!"

"No Lee your just trying to skip out on Training so you can spy on Sakura"

Lee frowned. It was true that that was what he had been planning to do, but he really did have to go pee this time!

"Neji Im not lying Please I really do have to go pee"

"Lee!" Neji was starting to get mad

"Neji!" Lee wailed miserably, "I need to go to the bathroom really badly!"

Tenten sighed and wiped her brow.

Lee was looking around, they were training in a clearance with no trees and only one bush.

Because it was such an hot day Neji had taken off his shirt…

Suddenly, Lee made a run for it, but Neji stepped in his way.

"Lee. You are not leaving training. You've already left twice this week and went to spy on Sakura while she was training. You are NOT leaving training not to go see Sakura not to go pee not for anything."

Lee almost broke down crying.

"I promise I won't go see Sakura-san! But you HAVE to let me go to the bathroom please Neji, Please!"

By Now Lee was crying and begging for Neji to let him go and Tenten was trying her best not to laugh at Lee.

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

"Nej-"

"No."

"Plea-"

"No."

Tenten was sitting on the floor by now with how side tracked for training the two boys were getting.

Lee was about to pee himself so he did the first thing that came to mind…. He tried to kick Neji (which of course failed with how full his bladder was) and made a run for it(well as fast as he could with a full aching bladder)

Neji thought about stopping him again, until he saw that Lee was running towards the bush. No harm in letting him go, with Byakuugan, Neji knew there was only a really big river on the other side that wanted to flow.

Lee surprised them all when he ran behind the bush and sighed happily.

Tenten stud up and looked at Neji who was looking at the ground.

Lee did really have to pee and bad, but he was doing it on Neji's shirt.

"Lee!" Tenten screamed and ran to the bush but then stopped and thought if she went over there she would probably see more than she bargained for. But it was ok, because Neji was already heading for his shirt.

What he found was not what he had been expecting.

So, that's how they ended up staring at each other with absolutely nothing to say. Lee was bright red in the face from embarrassment and sucked with pee because he didn't get his spandex down in time and he had peed on Neji's shirt.

Everything was peachy.

Tenten finally let go and laughed her fill after a few more seconds.

But it was only because she was thinking of that stupid Justin Timberlake song.

_Pee me a river…  
Pee me a river…_

She went into hysterical fits of laughter and wound up holding her stomach while rolling around on the grass.

Neji found nothing funny about the matter, for starters Lee had peed on the only shirt he had brought with him and second it was starting to get cold.

Lee swallowed nervously as Neji's mouth seemed to disappear into itself.

"Um…" He started nervously," Neji Im REALLY sorry, If you like I can wash it for you."

"Lee." Neji was trying so hard not to destroy something. "I want you to go towards my house since it's the closest. I want you to change out of those clothes when you get there, and we are coming back to this field after you're done, because we need to train. Take my shirt with you and get it washed. Don't you dare go spying on Sakura. Alright?"

Lee knew better than to argue with Neji. He muttered an ok and left towards the Hyuuga mansion.

But since he did pee himself, he waddled more than walked.

Tenten, by this time, had almost peed her own pants from laughing. After a few more minutes, she managed to compose herself and stood up next to Neji.

"You're so mean to him." She said as she leaned against his chest.

"He peed on my shirt Tenten."

She fought back the urge to laugh again. "But he offered to clean it for you."

"A 15 year old shouldn't be peeing his pants."

Tenten sighed as she realized Neji would never let Lee live this one down.

"Okay." She said simply. "But maybe next time you should let him go"

Neji looked down at her and smirked. "Maybe"

Tenten rolled her eyes and smiled moving her face closer.

Neji wouldn't let this affect him. He had gotten used to how his female friend was now his girlfriend acted.

"What?" He asked her and took the moment to gently kiss her on the lips.

Then we go into some bordering on not so PG things anymore, so they shall not be mentioned in great detail here.

A few hours later…

Not so PG things over, Neji finally pried himself off Tenten and sighed contentedly.

(NO THEY DID NOT HAVE SEX! PG! PG! WE'RE IN PG!)

"Lee still isn't back yet." Neji stated flatly and Tenten just nodded.

"We better go look for him then."

"But before we go looking for him, can we go back to my house so I can get another shirt?" Neji asked looking at Tenten.

"Alright come on" Tenten said as she took his hand in hers and the two walked to the Hyuuga mansion.

However, when they got to the Hyuuga mansion, they saw Lee was still standing outside with his hands clasped between his legs with Neji's shirt in his hands.

Neji almost went into palpitations of irritation.

"Lee!" He ground out, "Why are you just standing there?"

Lee looked at him and Tenten with tears in his eyes. "Your doors locked!"

Tenten went into another hysterical fit.

"That's why you **knock Lee!**"

Neji was about to kill Lee at this point. But before that…

"Lee, why are you jumping and fidgeting like that?"

The three of them stood in silence and stared at each other.

"I have to pee again… BAD!"

(The end of some random story if you want it to be continued just say so and I will :P thanks for reading and yeah.  
Bye and good wishes From  
Pansagecilan))


End file.
